Post Tenebras Lux
by darkdivide
Summary: Sometimes the hardest fight is with yourself.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters in the story or much of anything in real life. So if anyone wants to sue me for using the characters, feel free. You'll end up with about 40 cents and a stale cheese puff that's been in the couch for over a year.  
--------------------

**Chapter 1**

The shadowy figure sat alone on the rooftop. Eyes closed, legs crossed she tried to escape from the chaos inside. Since the other Titans had made the tower their home as well, it had been near impossible to find a solitary moment of peace.

But this place was different. Aside from Robin and occasionally Starfire, no one ventured up here. It was her peaceful retreat where she could clear her mind and be alone...

"Hey there!"

Raven jumped up and spun around to see who had interrupted her meditation. In the gleaming blue eyes that greeted her, she could see the reflection of hers - and an undeniable spark of red.

"Woh!" He raised his hands in defeat yet the smile never left his face. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"Then perhaps you should try NOT sneaking up on people like that."

He nervously scratched the back of his head. "Heh... yeah. I'll make a note of that." His cheeks flushed and the usually chatty Kid Flash was at a loss for words.

Raven raised a eyebrow but remained silent. She dismissed the flush of his face as a reflection of the crimson rays the setting sun cast over the tower. Turning around, she watched as the remaining light fled from the sky. Yet she could still feel his presence behind her. He hadn't moved an inch. "Did you want something?" Her monotone voice rang out.

Wally's mouth opened as if to speak but no words came out. Her head turned slightly as if to hear a whisper. "Uh... I just wanted to... uh..." he stammered in an attempt to will himself to speak. "Nothing."

Before Raven could turn her head, he was gone. "That was strange." Raven said to herself. A loud crash shook the building causing her to sigh. "Or not. This place is turning into a zoo."

--------

Wally quickly retreated down the stairs on the way back to his room - navigating the twists and turns with amazing accuracy. Unfortunately, in his haste, he missed the opening door and the Tamaranian carrying an armful of dishes.

"I'm so sorry, Star," Wally said. "Let me clean that up for you." Star looked up to see Wally already with a dustpan and broom. Beastboy stuck his head around the doorway to see what all the commotion was.

"SWEET! I'm out of dish duty!" He pumped his fists in the air as he walked away singing, "Go Beast Boy! It's your birthday. Go Beast Boy!"

Starfire giggled as Wally swept up the remaining glass. "He is happy about camping, is he not?" In the years she had been on the planet, mastery of the language still eluded her. He did not answer - seemingly memorized by the sparking shards at his feet. "Wally?" she questioned waving a hand in front of his face. No response. "Wally? ... Waaaly?" she stuck her face in front of his.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, dipping her. "Yeeeees, my dear." His previously glazed eyes again gleamed. Star laughed. "Your head is not right." Straightening herself up, she smiled.

It took a minute for Kid Flash to realize what she meant. "What? I'm not crazy!" false hurt tinged his voice. Taking the dustpan out of his hand, Star returned to the kitchen area.

"Just not sure what to do." he whispered to himself.

"About what?"

"GAH!"

Raven smirked followed by an exaggerated innocent look. "About what?"

"What?"

"What are you unsure about?"

"Huh?" He paused. "Oh. ...OH! Nothing."

She rolled her eyes and pushed past him. "Okay." As the door opened, two bodies tumbled into the hallway. Raven glared.

"We were just..." Beastboy stammered. "Eavesdropp..." Starfire blurted out before he could cover her mouth. "GOING!" the green boy yelled over his shoulder as he practically dragged the Tamaranian down the hall.

"That was... weird." Raven shook her head as she continued into the room.

"So what are we watching?" A voice rang from the couch. Kid Flash shot a smile at the confused pale girl.

"Tea. Just tea." Before she knew it, the kettle was on the stove and a cup already in front of her.

"Until that boils, what do you say you join me for this thrilling show on..." The screen lit up with potentially the worst possible show in Wally's opinion.

_Watch as the European Naked Red Rat stalks his mate. As he performs the mating dance - his tail fully erect - the female's attention..._

"WAAAAVEEEEN!" Timmy's voice rang through out the tower and broke the awkward moment. "MY BLANKIE!"

"I have to go." Raven's levitated and rushed down the hall.

"You're trying too hard, man." Cyborg said as he came through the side entrance and flopped on the couch. "Just tell her how you feel and go from there."

"She's not like other girls."

"No man, she's not." Cy laughed. "And you're not completely normal yourself." He pushed Wally off the couch, "Her tea's done and she should be back in her room by now."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Just remember..." Cyborg's face was deadpan. "If you hurt her, I'll have BB turn into a skunk and... well you just take it from there."

The grin on Kid Flash's face didn't falter. "I wouldn't dream of it." In the blink of an eye, the once empty cup was filled with steaming water and halfway to it's destination.

Cyborg flipped on the television. _With the treetops hindering movement, the marsupials must maneuver into daring positions. _He tilted his head as he tried to figure out what this show was about. His eyes widened and he mumbled, "he better not be dreaming of that either. Eehh..."

--------

Raven slowly shut the door as to not wake the children sleeping inside and began walking toward her room. Lifting her head she saw someone pacing outside her door, talking to himself, and occasionally pausing to lift his fist as if to knock.

"Mind if I come through?" She said as she tapped him on the shoulder. Wally took two steps backward allowing her to pass.

The doors slid open and her voice again broke the silence, "You can come in if you like." Raven rarely permitted anyone in her room and was a bit confused at her blurting out the invitation.

Wally set the cup down on the nearby table, wondered over to the book shelf and picked up a random book. After flipping through the pages he placed it back on the shelf. "Can you really do all that stuff?"

"What stuff?"

"In that book - The Grimoir of Thadica." He reached for another book.

"You don't want that one!" Raven uncharacteristically shouted as his fingers touched the white cover. Running over to him she pushed the book back into it's original position. She had not forgotten the trouble that book once caused when the dragon was released. ...When _she_ released it. When she released it because she thought someone cared about her in that way.

When she thought someone could love her like that.

"It doesn't have a good ending." She was visibly embarrassed by her outburst and prayed he didn't further question it. Walking over to her bed, she sat down and fiddled with the mirror on her bed stand.

Wally debated whether or not to follow her to her bed and decided the nearby chair was the safer decision. "So what was it you wanted?" Raven questioned. He felt as if her eyes were penetrating his very being. "You." he blurted at the site of her slender frame resting against the headboard. Realizing he had just used his outside voice he quickly covered by saying, "...forgot your tea." He got out of the chair, grabbed the mug and brought it to her.

"Thanks." Her purple tinged eyes sparkled in the dim light. Her fingers brushed against his as the mug came into her possession.

He inhaled sharply at her touch. That moment solidified in his mind what he was feeling but the usually brave Titan could not catch up with his own heart. "It's late. I should be going."

"Have a good night."

Before the mug reached the bed stand, he was gone from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of the characters in the story or much of anything in real life. So if anyone wants to sue me for using the characters, feel free. You'll end up with about 40 cents and a stale cheese puff that's been in the couch for over a year.**

**Chapter 2**

****

Aqualad swam over to the infant in the flotation device and pushed him toward Melvin. Teether squealed with delight. Raven looked on, sitting next to the big pile of fluff that appeared to be Melvin's constant companion. She enjoyed the time she had with the kids - her kids as she liked to refer to them as. Raven was the closest thing to a family the children ever knew and they provided her with a type of love she never knew existed. "Be careful!" She yelled with a smile cracking on her face.

As if on queue, Teether took a chunk out of the inner tube and plunged into the water. Aqualad shot over to the water logged boy, swooped him up and waved to the hooded figure on shore. She knew they were safe in his hands but a motherly fear lurked in the back of her mind.

A shadow cast over Raven. "What did I tell you about sneaking up on me like that." She smirked as her head turned.

"Boo." Wally laughed and took a seat on the rock next to her.

"He's really good with them." Raven said quietly as her eyes remained fixed on the splashing water.

A twinge of jealousy rushed through his heart. "Yeah. I guess so." He let out an audible breath and couldn't help but glare at the handsome raven haired man in the water. "So why aren't you out there?"

"I never liked to swim."

"So what do you like to do?" He tried to divert her attention from her current focus.

Raven had to think about that. After her last birthday, she no longer had to worry about her own early mortality but thanks to the Brotherhood of Evil, she didn't have a chance to really think about what she wanted to do. She could only think of one response, "I really don't know." Her voice was barely audible.

Moments passed as both continued to watch the waves splash and listen to the joyful yells resonating to the shore. He slowly moved his hand toward hers. 'It's now or never,' he thought to justify his action.

"Where's Jinx?" Raven said sensing his movement. 'Why are you doing this?' The voice rang out in her head. 'Because you can't afford to let him get close.'

Taken back by her question and knowing full well where it was coming from he froze. "She and Bumblebee are planning a full out raid on Hive Accadamy." He smirked, "Why?"

Raven pulled her hood up. "It's just hard to keep track of people here."

What would be a clear sign to most people to back off, evoked a smirk. Perhaps he was being hopeful or just plain impulsive... probably both. With one swift movement, he removed her hood and with his hand on the back of her head, leaned in to place his lips on hers.

Raven's eyes went wide. 'This is nice.' Momentarily closing her eyes, sanity kicked in. Maneuvering her arms between the two, she gently pushed away and stood up. She pulled the hood over her head and flew as fast as she could back to the tower.

Not oblivious to the events was Bobby, who now glared menacingly at Wally. As he repeated 'stupid' to himself while smacking his forehead with the palm of his hand, Bobby grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him into the water.

"Bobby doesn't like you." Melvin said with a look on her face that resembled Raven's deadpan glare.

"So I've noticed," he said with an awkward smile. Returning his gaze toward the tower, he contemplated his next move. Giving up wasn't in his genetics.

---------

"BOOYA! YO, BB! CATCH!"

Thankfully his lightning quick reflexes allowed him to avoid the mass of what smelled like old sweat socks flying down the hall.

"Hey, KF. See that! You wanna play?" Beast boy grinned holding the stankball.

"MMMMM...KFC. Good idea, BB. I'll grab the menu."

"Cyborg!" Beast Boy whined. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm a VEGITARIAN!"

Raven turned the corner - her nose in a book. Through the corner of her eye she saw him but continued to walk. Discussing the kiss was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Hey." Wally said walking by her side looking for some sort of indication.

"Hey." Her eyes never left the pages in front of here as she read the same sentence for the 5th time.

"So..." _'How was the kiss?' 'Do you want to do it again?' 'What's your favorite colour?' 'How much do you hate me right now?'_ So many questions unsaid.

"So." Raven's monotone voice rang out. She paused and looked into his eyes. "I don't hate you."

Kid Flash was shocked - wondering if he had said that out loud. Raven continued to look at him. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Outside." Raven paused. "Why did you kiss me? You don't know me." For some reason she found it hard to control her emotions around Wally.

"I want to get to know you," his voice was equally forceful. "And I was hoping you would want to get to know me."

"Isn't that supposed to happen BEFORE you kiss someone?" It was escalating into a full fledged shouting match.

"Maybe."

"Then why did you..."

"Because I like you. I really like you. So I kissed you." He paused - his voice lowered. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

With that, he was gone.

Raven let out a deep sigh. _'What are you so afraid of?'_ she asked herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any of the characters in the story or much of anything in real life. So if anyone wants to sue me for using the characters, feel free. You'll end up with about 40 cents and a stale cheese puff that's been in the couch for over a year.**

**Chapter 3**

**  
**

"It's time to make some decisions." Robin said to the audience gathering in the main room. "We've defeated the brotherhood but they're not the only threat to the world." Word had been circulating throughout the tower and his next words didn't come as a surprise. "Our enemies are not just in this city. With all of us localized, they have gone elsewhere – to cities they see as easy targets."

"I'm not forcing any of you to leave. However, I am asking that you understand the necessity behind this decision. If you have a preference as to whether you stay here, or go to another city, speak up."

He had hoped the original titans and titans east would stay on their respective teams. Together they had proven themselves and have the most experience. "We won't be thinning our ranks. The fewer teams the better."

"Final decisions should be made by the end of this week." Robin paused. "If there are no questions, I recommend you take some time to consider where you want to go."

--------

Robin and the other original titans congregated in his room. Most of the other's had said they didn't have a preference and would trust his decision – but he wanted the input of those he trusted. One by one he read off names and listened to the opinions.

"So we agree the new Team East should consist of Aqualad, Bumblebee, Mas and Menos, Speedy, Jinx, and Harrold."

"Can't we just pick names out of a hat?" Beastboy suggested. "I'm missing an important documentary."

"OH! Is the tale of toe fungus on today?" Starfire excitedly said while clapping her hands.

"We need to focus here." Robin interjected. "Next on the list…"

"They stay here." There was no room for question in Raven's voice.

"Agreed. We need to test their powers."

"Jericho?… Europe?" The team nodded in agreement.

"Kid Flash? Here."

Raven looked up. "Uh…He might be better on team East."

"They already have Mas and Menos."

"We have BeastBoy." She argued her point. "He can change into anything and give them all a run for their money."

"Wow! Raven, was that a compliment!"

She turned to him, "Don't get used to it."

"Can we concentrate here, please!" Robin pounded his fist on the table. "He did request either East or Europe but we could also use him. We'll just let him have the final word."

As they continued down the list, Raven's thoughts were elsewhere. Part of her regretted suggesting he leave but another part was convinced there would be trouble if he stayed. She wasn't sure how much time had passed before the meeting was called to an end.

"We'll make announcements tomorrow to give everyone enough time to get to know their teammates and voice any concerns."

--------

Back in the main room, Wally was drifting off on the couch until he felt something pinching his foot. Looking up he saw a toddler using his boot as a teething ring. "Hey!" he yanked his foot away causing the child's eyes to glisten with tears. "Come here." Wally picked him up and placed him on the couch next to him. "You hungry?"

The response he received was a giggle and clapping of the hands. "Is that a yes?" Teether made in unintelligible noise. "Well I am. Wait here." Seconds later he appeared with a plate full of food.

"How about…" he picked up a carrot, "this?" Judging from the look of disgust, the answer was no.

By the time he picked up the last piece of food, he was beginning to think his boot was seeing its last moments. Teether's eyes lit up. "This?" Wally was confused. The pizza he had tasted like cardboard and even he didn't want to eat it. "Really?" He shrugged as he handed it over.

Teether eagerly bit into it. "There you are!" Raven's voice echoed in room as the doors slid open.

Wally turned around thinking she meant him. As she gracefully walked toward the couch. "What are you eating?"

Teether waved the small slice of pizza happily. Her shock at the normal food was evident. "Well you're just full of surprises." Her eyes had not once drifted to the other person in the room and he only occasionally glanced at her. "Come on. Lets finish that in your room. It's time for Timmy's bedtime story."

The toddler started to whimper then full out cry. "Teether, you don't want Timmy to be upset, do you?" She didn't want to disrupt what was potentially his first normal meal in…forever… but the thought of Timmy's supersonic voice shaking the building apart wasn't on the top of her wish list.

"It's ok." Wally said initiating the conversation. "I'll watch him while you put the other's to sleep." He reached over to tickle the boy's stomach.

Raven contemplated the situation. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"I'm sure."

"Alright. I'll be back in a half hour." She started out of the room. "Thanks," she said softly.

--------

An hour past and there was no sign of her return. Teether had already drifted off and Wally was fading in and out – trying his best to stay awake. Yet despite his effort, his relaxed position and the long day got the best of him. His eyes closed and the toddler crawling up onto his chest couldn't even wake him.

Raven scanned the room. From the rear entrance, it appeared as if the room was empty. A quiet snore let her know she was wrong. As she walked over to it's source she could do nothing but stare at the sight before her. They looked so peaceful. She hesitated waking them and stood for minutes just watching.

As if sensing her presence, Wally slowly opened his eyes to see a rare site – Raven's smiling face. His eyes looked down at the sleeping child on his chest.

"Sorry it took so long. Apparently Timmy's going through a phase where he wants to hear the first 3 pages of every book he owns."

Wally slowly sat up cradling Teether in his arms as to not wake him. "Not a problem." He stood up, still reluctant to keep eye contact. "Mind if I put him to sleep?"

"As long as you don't wake the others. If you do, you're reading the next round." She was only half joking.

In silence they walked to the children's room. As the child was carefully placed in his crib, Raven reached for the blanket at the same time as Kid Flash. Their hands brushed against each other. His hand covered hers and slowly pulled it toward them. Their eyes met and faces came ever closer. Eyes closed, they shared a quick kiss. Raven backed away but did not let go of the hand in hers - leading him out of the room.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched. As they disappeared from the room, a smile crossed Melvin's face.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own any of the characters in the story or much of anything in real life. So if anyone wants to sue me for using the characters, feel free. You'll end up with about 40 cents and a stale cheese puff that's been in the couch for over a year.

----------------

**Chapter 4**

**  
**

The sun blazed through the window – casting shadows across the faces of the slumbering duo. Raven's eyes blinked open. A quick glance to her left confirmed that her memories were not just a dream. He was already awake and she was greeted with a smile that caused her face to flush.

"Morning, beautiful." He moved closer.

"Uh…hi." She fidgeted with the sheets but he was content just gazing. "What time is it?"

He turned around to look at the clock. "A little after 10."

Raven shot up and darted across the room, "What! I have to get going."

"I'll see you later?" Wally half questioned as the bathroom door shut.

No response.

"Ok… uh… later then…" As he left the room and started toward his, he heard his name called out behind him.

"Wait up." Robin called. " I need to talk to you about your team status. Meet me in the gym in an hour."

"I'll be there." He said with a shrug. Already knowing where he wanted to be.

"Is Raven in?"

"Yeah. She should be out of the shower soon."

Robin was oblivious to the events of the night before. It wasn't uncommon to see titans leaving each other's rooms. The roommate situation was troublesome to say the least. If it wasn't someone snoring, it was another's late night snack habits causing spontaneous and temporary room changes.

Robin knocked on Raven's door as Wally continued to his room. The meeting with Robin was going to cut into his usually long shower time.

With no one answering the door, Robin returned to his room to finalize the team lists.

--------

Already seated and ready to discuss the team placement, Robin eagerly awaited the arrival. He bent down to pick up the pencil that had rolled off the table. By the time he looked up, Kid Flash was already sitting across from him.

"Thanks for coming by. There's some debate as to which team you would best be suited for." Robin pulled out the papers. "While you're more than welcome here, there was a suggestion that your skills may benefit another team. So we're leaving the decision up to you." Robin twirled the pencil.

"What other team was suggested?" Wally asked with genuine curiosity even though his mind was already made up.

"Raven suggested the eastern team." His heart dropped. "She thinks that your skills in conjunction with Mas and Menos would be a great combination."

"Raven said that?" He did his best to hide his disappointment. _'I guess last night was… nothing. Nothing but me making a fool out of myself.'_

"It was one opinion but ultimately it is your decision." Robin gave him a half smile. "And to be honest, I'd rather have you here."

"No." He stood up. "East is fine." As he reached the door he asked, "When's the team leaving?"

Robin looked confused, "Tomorrow morning."

"I'll be ready."

--------

Raven sat cross legged on the roof – meditating to help her sort out what happened. She knew what she felt and was scared. Feelings never came easy and usually had negative consequences.

"Raven!" I knew you'd be up here. "Would you like to join me in a venture to the mall of shopping?"

Meditation time… over. Once Starfire mentioned shopping, there was no escape.

"I…don't think we have time. Robin's going to announce the teams and we should be there."

"He's already done that. No one wanted to wait so he left the lists for everyone to view."

"Who's staying?" Raven asked.

"Well," Starfire counted with her fingers. "You, me, Robin, BeastBoy, and Cyborg of course." Raven nodded. "Then there's Melvin, Timmy, and Teether." She paused trying to remember all the names. "Gnarrk and Kole have agreed to stay for a while. Uhm.. and Red Star will be coming back once we can get a containment field for him."

There was one name that Raven wanted to hear. _'It's probably just an oversight.'_ "What about Kid Flash?"

"Robin said he wanted to go with Titans East."

The words hit Raven like a ton of bricks but she was determined not to let her shock show. "At least we won't be fighting over bathrooms anymore."

"So the mall of shopping now, right?" Starfire said excitedly.

"Not right now." Raven said somberly. "I have to…"_'think of an excuse'_ "do something. Maybe later."

"Ok!" The perky Tamaranian clutched her hands as Raven headed back to her room.

As she passed by what was Wally's room, she heard his voice. "So you're coming with us?" Jinx's voice reverberated through the closed door.

"Yep." A faint rustling could be heard. "It'll be fun."

That was all she needed to hear. She flew as fast as she could back to her room. _'Why did I think it would turn out differently. It's for the best. He deserves someone who can return his feelings like a normal person… not a half demon too scared to even try.'_

"So when are you going to tell me why you're going?" Jinx questioned as she sat legs crossed on his bed. "You don't really want to."

Wally put on his best fake smile. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well I never know what _you're_ talking about so we're even." Jinx smirked. "Listen, you helped me, now I want to help you." A chair swept across the room – knocking him into it. "So talk."

"What? You don't want me there?"

"You're not turning this one around." Jinx determination was not going to falter.

"It was suggested that I would be better suited for Titans East. So I'm going."

"Who suggested that!" _'Robin was intent on having you stay here.'_

"It's not important." Wally stood up. "Now if you wouldn't mind, I have a lot of packing to do."

"Yeah… because you're so slow." Jinx mumbled sarcastically as she walked out.

_'This is for the best. She doesn't want me here. It would probably be too awkward for her.'_ He hastily packed his bags as he tried to convince himself this really was the best decision.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any of the characters in the story or much of anything in real life. So if anyone wants to sue me for using the characters, feel free. You'll end up with about 40 cents and a stale cheese puff that's been in the couch for over a year.**

**Chapter 5**

**  
**

The familiar ring of the communicators was followed by Robin asking everyone to report to the tower's first level. The time had come to split the forces and make the world – not just the city – safer for the citizens.

Bags filled with what personal belongings the new Titans had accumulated were efficiently being packed into the various vehicles waiting to bring them to their new homes.

"I'm not letting you in before you tell me why you're going." Jinx stood in front of Wally holding her hands on her hips.

"You think you can stop me?" He playfully said.

"Yep."

"Really."

"Yep."

Using his lightning quick speed he came at her from behind and swooped her up. She found herself standing about 20 yards away.

Raven looked down on the gathering. Hood over her head, she stood on the roof – not wanting to take part in the commotion below. She watched the playful display but could not hear what was being said.

Robin looked around at the crowd. "Where's Raven? She should be here by now," he asked Beastboy.

"Probably off brooding." He picked up an especially heavy box. "And right now brooding sounds good. I'm going to do that until they're ready to leave." His attempt to flee from the packing was stopped by Cyborg grabbing the back of his jumpsuit.

"I don't think so."

"Something's wrong." Robin said - still scanned the area. "I'll be right back."

"HEY! How 'come he gets out of packing?" Beastboy whined.

"Just get to work."

--------

"You don't want to say goodbye?" She could sense him before he spoke.

"I'm not one for long goodbyes."

"Are you going to tell me what's really wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Raven…" _I've known you too long to believe that._ "There's something you're not telling me."

She continued to look below knowing full well he wasn't going to let the issue rest. "I was…" she didn't know how to continue, "stupid." Robin walked up beside her - silent to let her continue at her own pace. The last of the boxes were being packed and the group was about to leave. While he wanted to be down there, knowing Raven was alright took priority. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "Something happened. I thought… I… I make bad decisions. I took a chance and it didn't work out."

"I'm not following." Robin placed his hand on her shoulder. "Raven, just tell me what's bothering you. You know I won't judge you. What happened?"

"Wally and I…" Her hooded figure turned to him. Without continuing, Robin knew exactly what she meant.

"Is that why you wanted him to leave?"

"No. _That_ happened after the meeting." She once again turned away. "It doesn't matter. He wants to leave and I won't try to stop him."

"Raven…" Things were starting to make sense. When he made the decision to leave, there was no reasoning behind it.

"No. It's better this way… safer. Go. You should see them off."

"Come with me. Tell him how you really feel. I don't think he knows."

"I told you NO!" Robin took a step back as a black aura surrounded her. "They're about to leave and you need to be down there… I'll be fine."

He didn't agree but trusted her decision. He respected the fact that hiding one's emotions is sometimes the best thing for a situation…. the safest thing to do. In fact, he did it everyday.

---------

"Well, it's been fun…" Bumblebee hollered from the farthest T-ship.

"Bee see 'n ya!" Beastboy punned which evoked a groan from everyone around.

"Hold up! You're third in the launch sequence." Cyborg waved his arms trying to get her attention.

--------

"This is for the best" Raven once again tried to convince herself. "I shouldn't be down there." Moments later she found herself running down the stairs to the elevator. "This is stupid, Raven. Why are you even bothering. He's not interested." _'I have to say goodbye. To hell with safe.'_

She raced out to the front of the building- her hood falling back - just as the Titans East began to take off. Skidding to a stop, she realized her chance had passed. She watched as the ship disappeared over the horizon and a sadness settled in her heart.

The others began returning to the tower. Their new home. Their new team. Raven stood for a moment looking over the now empty launch site. With one last scan, she turned toward the tower.

Leaning against the building she saw an unexpected figure cloaked in red and yellow. Her eyes went wide. His smile was filled with hope and fear. "I hope you're not upset."

Again, Raven remained speechless. "If you want me to leave, I need you to tell me." His voice began to crack with emotion. "I need to hear _you_ say it."

Raven walked over toward him – slowly at first and gradually increasing in speed. He pushed off the rock and started toward her as well. Within seconds they were in each other's embrace.

"AWWWWWW!" Beastboy's voice caused them both to look over.

"SHUT UP!" Cyborg scolded.

"Isn't it glorious!" Starfire proclaimed.

Robin stood there giving Kid Flash a knowing glance.

"Thank you." Wally mouthed.

"It's getting a little crowded. Want to go somewhere a little more," she turned toward the onlookers, "PRIVATE!"

He laughed. "Sounds good to me." Picking her up they were gone in seconds.

They both knew it wasn't going to be easy… but they would get through it… together.


End file.
